A portable electronic device can be constructed using different approaches. In some cases, an electronic device can be constructed by assembling several components together. These “components” can include external components that are combined to form a device enclosure (e.g., a device “housing”), as well as internal components that may provide structural support or other functionality for the electronic device (e.g., the internal component could be a microchip). Based on the design of the electronic device, the components can be formed from any suitable material(s) such as metals, plastics, or any other materials.
In some cases, the various components of the electronic device can operate as part of an electrical circuit. For example, a particular component could serve as a resistor or as a capacitor to another part of the electronic device. As another example, a component can function as part of an antenna assembly of the electronic device. If the component is used in only a single electrical circuit, then the component may be constructed from a single piece of conductive material. If the same component, however, is used in several different electrical circuits, the component may need to be constructed from several “sections” of conductive elements. In this case, however, it may be necessary to separate each of the conductive sections with an insulating or other non-conductive material, in order to ensure that each section operates in its own electrical circuit correctly. In some cases, it may be desirable for this insulating material to exhibit desired cosmetic properties as well as perform its functional duties of coupling the sections together and electrically isolating them.